


I Just Bought An Omega!

by IndahAsmara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Talia Hale mentioned - Freeform, Young Derek, boyd and issac mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndahAsmara/pseuds/IndahAsmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is going to be in so much trouble, he just bought a slave. In his defence, he couldn't just leave him there. His mom is going to be so mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Bought An Omega!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in forever. I suck at punctuation an sentence structure. Also, this is updated from my phone, so sorry.

Derek is going to be in so much trouble, he just bought a slave. In his defence, he couldn't just leave him there. His mom is going to be so mad.

Boyd and Isaac convinced Derek to sneak into the infamous underground slave auction. How they knew it was in town was a mystery. It was secret and highly illegal. They stayed in town for one night and it was invitation only.

Derek knew it was a bad idea, he'd heard about the terrible things that happened to the slaves. He told himself he was only going to see if it was as bad as he'd been told and sneak right back out.

It was.

It was almost worse than he'd thought. 

Sneaking out wasn't an option when you'd gone and bought a slave. Danny had made him a fake ID ages ago and it had just gotten its first use. 

The drive home was awkward and Derek was panicking. He didn't even realize he'd arrived home until his mom opened his car door mid panic attack.

He was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is something that should be continued... Hope someone likes it! :/  
> It's pretty awkward.


End file.
